1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for aligning microscopic structures and a substrate having microscopic structures aligned, as well as an integrated circuit apparatus and a display element. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for aligning microscopic structures in desired locations and a substrate having microscopic structures aligned in desired locations, as well as an integrated circuit apparatus and a display having devices formed of microscopic structures aligned in desired locations in accordance with the method for aligning microscopic structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, use of nanostructures, such as nanowires and nanotubes, as devices has been ardently examined. Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-197612, for example, discloses a quantum wire transistor where a plurality of silicon nanowires are bundled and a method for manufacturing the same. In addition, Non-Patent Document 1: Nano Letters, Vol. 3, No. 7 (2003) p. 951-954 discloses a method for assembling a great number of silicon quantum wires on a substrate having a large area. According to the method described in Non-Patent Document 1: Nano Letters, Vol. 3, No. 7 (2003) p. 951-954, silicon quantum wires fabricated in accordance with a Langmuir-Blodget method are separated and then delivered onto a substrate having a large area.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-71654 discloses an invention according to which a carbon nanotube solution in which carbon nanotubes are dispersed in a solvent is added dropwise to an area between a source electrode and a drain electrode while an alternating current voltage is applied between the electrodes, and thereafter, the solvent is removed. Thus, a direction in which carbon nanotubes are oriented can be controlled. Furthermore, Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-71654 discloses a technology in which carbon nanotubes are placed between the electrodes, and thereafter, a direct current voltage is applied so that carbon nanotubes having conductive characteristics are removed and only carbon nanotubes having semiconductor characteristics remain.
According to conventional methods, however, there isn't sufficiently accurate control in aligning nanostructures. A technology for aligning nanostructures with high precision is essential in order to form an integrated circuit, a display and the like using nanostructures as devices. Here, alignment with high precision means alignment of nanostructures in desired locations and in a desired direction.